


Marked skin doesn't make me shiver

by OliveBranch_10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Stiles, Badass, Beacon Hills, Hospitals, Hurt Stiles, Inspired by Art, M/M, McCall Family Feels, Rogue Omega, Scars, Scott Feels, Stilinski Family Feels, Wounded, temporary blind stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1200514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranch_10/pseuds/OliveBranch_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had jumped at him just seconds after going down, angry that this fragile human fought back. Stiles can still feel its claws getting stuck in his skin, the pulling, and the tearing of his skin. He heard Scott howl, the harsh breathing of the omega and the ripping of flesh – his own –<br/>He remembers Derek’s fingers touching. “You’re going to be okay Stiles, don’t worry we’ll fix this.” Panic had squeezed his throat and made it hard to get the words out. “Derek? I can’t see anything.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked skin doesn't make me shiver

**Author's Note:**

> FEELS OKAY, FOR MY CUTE SILLY HUMAN BOB  
> Who kinda hates me for making sad stories <3  
> Sadly un-beta'd

They told him that he was lucky; Stiles doesn’t really believe them not until he’s allowed to look in the mirror. He knows that taking a rogue omega on all by himself was stupid but the others were fighting of other wolves and this one had already seen him. A crazed look in its eyes when it ran to him, squeezing the bat in his hands he smashed the omega’s head. It went down, not for long though.

It had jumped at him just seconds after going down, angry that this fragile human fought back. Stiles can still feel its claws getting stuck in his skin, the pulling, and the tearing of his skin. He heard Scott howl, the harsh breathing of the omega and the ripping of flesh – his own –

He remembers Derek’s fingers touching. “You’re going to be okay Stiles, don’t worry we’ll fix this.” Panic had squeezed his throat and made it hard to get the words out. “Derek? I can’t see anything.”

*

The Band-Aids were refreshed every day. He had asked Melissa to do it, trusting her to be honest with him but after removing the bandage she just started to murmur and cry, he could hear the little hiccups in her breath, feel the trembling of her fingers and when Stiles grabbed her hands. “You don’t have to you know, it’s alright.” Stiles couldn’t open his eyes to see her, but he already knew what he would see. “I’m going to be fine.”

*

Three weeks after the accident, after nearly dying – the stiches in his neck still itch – three weeks of losing his face, not knowing what it would look like but at the same time he already knew. The way Scott started to blabber nonsense with a high pitch in his voice, something he did when he didn’t know what to do. He knows it in the way Lydia avoids him and how Allison promises him to teach him how to fight a werewolf.

He often wonders how he looks with the bandage though. He knows the nurses tell his dad that it might take a few more weeks before it’s time to remove the bandages.

*

The first time he sees himself it’s an accident. His nurse walks away for a minute, muttering under her breath about lazy colleagues never replacing shit they use. He blinks a few times, his vision is a bit blurred but besides that it works just fine.  He wonders then how bad he looked. Turning to where he knows his Dad left his phone. Like he said it’s an accident he sees himself. The reflection in the window doesn’t look like him. He stumbles around to get his phone so he can get a better look.  Stiles wonders silently that this is why the nurses made him wear the Band-Aids, he looks like a monster.

*

After seeing himself for the first time, Stiles starts to think. He decides that he wont let these scars hold him back. He is a _survivor_ goddammit. He is proud that he fought to protect his family, his town. He will carry these scars like a _fashion statement_. His own trophy. He isn’t a monster he thinks, he isn’t. For the first time in a long time his smile –even though it hurts – his smile feels real. He’s still Stiles.

*

That doesn’t mean that it gets easier. Sometimes he still wishes that he could heal just like everybody else around him does, he sometimes wishes that he knew then what he knows now. He gets angry too sometimes. Everyone starts to treat him like glass, Scott doesn’t even touch him. It feels like they all mind his scars more than he does.

He snaps when he noticed that Derek –and really of all people he expected more from Derek– looks past him when he talks to him. Avoiding his face.

“LOOK AT ME” he screams and they all flinch. “Really look at me, who am I? I’m Stiles Stilinski. I’m not a victim, I’m a survivor. I am alive and my scars show that. They are a part of me now and if you can’t get over that…” Stiles trails of, hoping that someone will say something. “If you can’t get over that then maybe we shouldn’t see each other.” That gets him the responds he’s been waiting for.

*

After their talk – in which Stiles really had to convince a few people that it wasn’t their fault, damn you martyrs – things get easier. The pack isn’t afraid to breath around him anymore, they know now that he isn’t easily broken.

*

Derek tells him one night that he still finds Stiles beautiful. Stiles cries that night but they also kiss, which is really what Stiles was hoping for after all their secret dates before the rogue omega. Stiles wasn’t really positive that their whatever it was would continue, thought about it, yes. He was just scared about the idea of Derek not wanting him anymore.

*

A year after the run in Stiles finds out that he is **stronger** than he ever was before.

 

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by art: http://liabatman.tumblr.com/post/76854749730/teenwolf-au
> 
> PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT IT  
> Really i like that :3


End file.
